The Geomancer of Fate
by Jordellsheep
Summary: A certain miner/treasure hunter, decides the fate of the battle of two sister's


Meepo was a lot different than the heroes of the Radiant or the Dire. To start with he was not a warrior, a thief or a mighty wizard, he was just a simple miner, he can multiply and he does call himself a Geomancer, when you remove all of that from him, hes a just small weasel with a shovel and a big problem with greed, he loves the sound of gold rubbing against each other and he loves spending it on luxury items But another he also liked was beautiful women, and may it be Radiant or Dire their was a beautiful woman, the dire had the Phantom Assassin and the Radiant had woman like Traxex the Drow Ranger.

Meepo would usually try and flirt with them, with him usually getting slapped in the face or punched, or punted as an end result, nevertheless though Meepo still kept his enthusiasm and kept pestering them much to their annoyance. And in the Radiant part of the forests Meepo is doing his daily tasks of mining the walls for some ore the Radiant forces could buy and use... Or he could go to the forces of the dire for a better price, but he wants have the girls on their good side and that's means selling it to the Radiant. His work was complete with a total of four wooden buckets filled to the brim with unrefined iron ore.

"Lets see 'ere, with this weight and this type of ore, I could over a thousand pieces of gold with these!" Meepo said as he jumped for joy, his hard work will finally pay off.

"Cold-hearted bitch!" A woman said, Meepo's ear rise knowing that voice was Lina's, Meepo could ignore her and bring the buckets of ore to the Radiant base and get a good profit, but that when he heard another voice.

"You know Lina, Ice beats fire." What followed was a scream of pain and a laugh. Meepo knew the second voice, it was Lina'a sister and they were probably lock in a battle. This time it seems for keeps, Meepo ran to the source of two sisters fighting, he hid between the rows of trees to see Meepo's two favorite hotties battling each other

Lina whole body was covered in a thin layer of frost and she was breathing heavily. Lina cast her dragon slave ability only for Rylai for blink out of it, Rylai smirked and cast her crystal nova, causing Lina to scream in pain as she was covered again in a thick layer of frost.

"No! Stop! Please!" Lina screamed in frostbitten agony as she started to drop on the floor in pain. Rylai walked very close to Lina and kicked Lina in her stomach Lina curled and clenched her stomach showing an agonizing grimace , Rylai only snickered and kick Lina in the stomach again, again and again.

"You should have treat me better sis!" Rylai said with a cruel grin on her face as she place her boot firmly on the side of Lina's face and pressed hard.

"I'm sorry Lina, I always was the good one." Rylai said in a harsh tone as she started to cast a freezing field all of the sudden the whole area around the two sisters became cold and dark and clouds formed around Lina and Rylai.

"Now, Go to Hell Red-headed bitch!" Rylai yelled. Lina couldn't do anything, she was going to die, and her sister is going be the one that will end her life, how ironic. She looked up in the sky, seeing the dark clouds form, she closed her eyes wanting to embrace death to escape this frozen agony.

"Not on my watch!" A annoying and weaselly voice said, then all of the sudden, before Rylai can cast her freezing field, she was tackled by Meepo her foot now off of Lina, Lina slightly looked upward to see multiple Meepos all equipped with random tools like shovels and pickaxes, all four of them Meepos were mercilessly beating up Rylai, to the point that one Meepo was jumping up and down on her while she screamed. Lina seeing this as an opportunity tried to crawl away, only for someone to stop her, she turned a head to see the fifth Meepo who was wearing a bone rune bandanna and holding a bone ruin sword.

"Hey there,drink this cutie." The Meepo gave her a healing salve, without a second thought, Lina opened the salve and drinked it as fast as she could, and in a matter of seconds her wounds started to heal the frost that covered her started to melt and more importantly the fires of her heart returned with that, she stood and snapped one of her fingers which caused a small light of fire to emit from the palm of her hand.

"Thanks." Lina said coolly.

"Now get your little buddies out of here so I prepare my Laguna Blade." Lina said. With that Meepo whistled loudly, the other Meepos instantly stop their gangbang on Rylai and simply vanished in thin air.

"Neat magic trick Meepo." Lina said as she patted Meepo's head and then gave him a kiss on the cheek which then caused Meepo to faint. then with all her renewed energy she prepared her Laguna Blade against an unconscious Rylai.

"Sorry sister, but you need thawing." Lina said with a smile as she fired her Laguna Blade.


End file.
